


It started slow

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Noctis is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: That was just the first step, though. They just realized their feelings, accepted that there could be more between them.But with both of them being in their first relationship, they just didn’t know how to do it.And this was the point where it got so complicated Noctis believed beating a bunch of Behemoths only with a toothbrush would be easier.





	It started slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 and I'm really excited.  
> Seeing all those amazing people writing things that made me happy inspired me to do as well.  
> So lets cherish these cute, lovely boys and just be happy :D

When Noctis told Prompto about his feelings for him the blond first blinked at him in confusion, before he turned red and started fumbling with his fingers.  
  
It didn't take Prompto long, but at least Noctis had to wait for a ‘Yes’ or a ‘No’.  
Not that his title was a problem, nor the feelings Prompto had for him. It was just that the blonde was so super sensitive about changes that he overthought it quite a bit before saying "Yes, sure. Let's go out together!“ with a bright smile on his face.  
It made Noctis light-headed with relief.  
He also had considered the whole new situation a lot, maybe thought about just forgetting those feelings, but they kept getting stronger and he just couldn’t ignore it. He would have been fine with Prompto saying "No, let's just be friends," but this would have turned their friendship into an awkward direction.  
So he only asked when he was sure Prompto returned his feelings.  
  
That was just the first step, though. They just realized their feelings, accepted that there could be more between them.  
But with both of them being in their first relationship, they just didn’t know how to do it.  
And this was the point where it got so complicated Noctis believed beating a bunch of Behemoths only with a toothbrush would be easier.

It had been a week since they confessed their feelings for each other and they didn't do much different than before. Just small things.  
Prompto would smile with the brightest smile Noctis had ever seen. They would be sitting closer during gaming sessions and most of the times ended up cuddling with each other. So, there shouldn't have been an awkward distance anymore.  
But Noctis noticed that sometimes, when just their hands brushed or he cuddled a bit too much Prompto would blush brightly all of the sudden.  
That made Noctis start to think about how far he could go, especially when Prompto was so sensitive about those small touches.  
  
He also knew Prompto was capable of freaking out. He didn’t want him to freak out during their first kiss!  
So he decided to be careful.  
The first steps were easy. Prompto looked happy when there were holding hands or got out on little dates, just the two of them.  
  
But the kissing stayed complicated. Just what kind of kiss was Prompto –who was unsettled with almost everything- did expect as his first kiss?  
Noctis really didn’t know what to do. He read a lot of magazines, watched TV-shows and movies, sifted through blogs and checklists, but none of them gave him the right answer. He did neither want to talk to Ignis nor Gladio, because that would have been awkward. So in the end he just had to find out by himself what kind of kiss Prompto liked. Even when he knew that Prompto would most likely jump at his approach.  
  
An open mouth kiss or something with tongue was for sure out of question. But a feather light one or a smooth deep kiss?  
Noctis wanted to make their first kiss as good as possible.  
  
But how?  
  
First thing: Just ask what he likes.  
  
Even though Noctis wasn't the best when it came to talking, he knew that Prompto had to have an answer. He just had to ask in right way.

"So... Do you like it more... Sweet or more hot?", he asked, during their lunch break.

Prompto just blinked at him with utter confusion, before casting his eyes down to the sandwich in his hands.

"Sweet for sure!", he stated. "But I like Lemoncake the best, so I believe that's bittersweet."

Maybe Noctis had to consider WHEN to ask as well.

Second thing: Practice!  
  
Noctis wouldn’t be able to give Prompto a wonderful first kiss when he didn't know how to do the kissing part.  
So he started practicing. 

"Highness? May I ask what you’re doing with this peach? Besides forgetting how to eat with your mouth."

Noctis jumped at Ignis’ question. He hadn’t noticed him at all and now that his advisor had witnessed his practice there was no more need in hiding it.  
Even when it was awkward as hell.

"I-I'm learning..." he mumbled, pink spreading over his checks.

"Learning? How to eat?"

"No... I-I learn how to..."

He couldn’t say it! He just couldn’t say it out loud! It was so embarrassing! He was going to die right there and then. 

Ignis let his skeptical gaze go over the other supplies Noctis had decided to learn with.  
A pillow, a bunch of feathers (mostly from a pillow), a soft ball, a flower...  
Ignis shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm very sure that your questionable goal is not something that you can practice on your own. It's obvious that you need at least another person to do it with you," Ignis states, matter of fact.

Noctis’ got even redder. He felt like an idiot all of a sudden.

Third thing: The atmosphere.  
  
Even when it doesn’t play much into kissing itself, Noctis was sure that Prompto would be more comfortable with the right setting. So the school was a no go. Too many people!  
His apartment?  
But on the other side Noctis really wanted to make it special and the apartment wasn't special at all.  
Maybe on a date?  
Their dates were short because of school and Noctis’ duties, but all of them left a warm feeling inside his chest and an urge to be more often together with his boyfriend.

Then, one day the opportunity seemed perfect!

It was Saturday and almost midnight. They had snuck out and just came from a dramatic, yet romantic movie with many explosions but also some very beautiful kissing scenes. Not the one were the protagonists try to devour each other’s faces, but the ones with deep passion, slow and sweet.  
Noctis felt very touched and glanced more than once at Prompto who just watched everything with awe.

On their way home his eyes were still sparkling.

"This was perfect! The best movie ever!" he exclaimed, dancing happily at Noctis’ side.

"You say this about every movie we watching," Noctis chuckled, amused by his boyfriend.

"Buuuut it's just... every one of them is so special!"

Ocean blue eyes met deep night ones. Prompto then stopped, an unreadable look on his face.

"You know... I know it sounds ridiculous and none of them is like the other, but... I just like it. Going to the movies with you. Making memories with you..."

There was it! The perfect atmosphere!  
A faint blush spread over Prompto’s cheeks, his freckles glimmering against his skin, like the stars in the sky above them.  
Noctis felt his heart exploding in his chest. Prompto was so beautiful at night. His own sun shining even more when the real one was out of view.  
Noctis stepped closer to him, noses just millimeters apart.  
That was it then, wasn't it? Now they would be kissing for the first time!  
So Noctis leaned in, feeling Prompto stops, lips almost brushing and then--

A huge arm drove him backwards.

"Got ya, kiddo!! Think you can walk alone outside at midnight, when you’re just sweet sixteen!" A bold, but familiar voice growled in his ear.

Noctis groaned.

"Let go of me, you dump shield!" he protested against Gladio, trying to get free.

"Not till I get you home, safe and sound. You too, blondie! Iggy is gonna lecture you both!"

Note to Noctis: Next time he should consider the timing better.

 

A few days later the two of them were sitting on Noctis’ Couch, playing the new game he bought. 

"Aaah! No! Not again!" Prompto whimpered, when his character died the third time in the same battle. 

"They said it would be difficult on the first levels. Just relax,” Noctis said and then watched Prompto managed to die again.

The blonde let his chin drop in frustration. It was too much for him.

"I'm done... Better you play from here on. I would just make it worse...," he stammered quietly.

"It's just a game, Prompto. And you've done well till here."

Noctis really tried to cheer him up, but he wasn't good with words and Prompto just dug his heels in deeper.

"No... It's always like that. You give me a controller, I die in a row. You give me homework, I let my drink spill over it. You help me up when I fall and I stumble again and let us both hit the ground. I'm sorry, Noct... I-I'm the worst friend ever..."

Noctis was too shocked to speak. Prompto always had little self-confidence, but this time he went too far.

"That's not true!" he protested, grabbed Prompto by his shoulder and forced the blond to look into his eyes. 

"You're a wonderful person who fills every room with life! You... You are faithful, self-sacrificing and passionate about everything you do! Don't let a silly game get to you! I know you're worth more than you think!"

Now it was Prompto’s turn to stare at Noctis, mouth slightly open, his hands shaking. Then a little tear started to make its way down his check, even when he tried his best to hide it.

The next thing Noctis realized was Prompto jumping him and giving him a kiss.

He was too surprised to kiss back and then it was over.

Prompto still clung to him, arms around his neck. He giggled with excitement. 

"THAT was the cutest thing you ever said to me~", he said, lips curling into a mischievous smile.

Noctis was still not able to speak. He could pinpoint the moment though Prompto had realized what he had done by the other one’s cheek turning a bright red.  
"O-oh! Sorry, Noct, was this too fast for you? I-I really tried holding myself back, because you never seen like being into it. I-I'm Sorry!! Please just... Forget about it!"

"The heck? Stop babbling for a sec, Prom! When did I look like I'm not into such things?" Noctis finally managed so say, since kissing had been the only thing going on around in his head for a month!

When Prompto spoke next, his shyness had returned.

"Well... You... were never into romantic stuff. Never reading novels or looking after people. E-even in movies you look away when their k-kiss!! And since you never kissed me after a month I was thinking... It's just not something for you. Which would be ok, I love you anyways!"

Noctis blinked. Then he started laughing. He couldn't help himself, the whole situation was just so ridiculous.

"You know...", he said, between fits of laughter, "I always tried to kiss you in the right moment to give you the best first kiss ever, and now you just stole the perfect opportunity."

Prompto’s jaw dropped.

"Y-you're just too slow!! If you don't want me to kiss you first, then you have to kiss me faster! Or just... Don't say something sweet like this!" he protest, but it was more panicked than angry. 

"Can you please stop laughing and kiss me?"

"Make me.", the prince replied with amusement, but it was useless trying to avoid Prompto’s puppy-eyes any longer.

So he took the blonde’s face into his palms and closed the distance to give him a 'real' first kiss neither of them would never forget.


End file.
